1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CAD (computer aided design) system for designing a circuit on a screen of a CRT (cathode ray tube) or the like, and more particularly to a wiring connection checking apparatus and method for checking a connection condition of a wiring line and a recording medium on which a program for the wiring connection checking method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a CAD system is configured such that a user can check all wiring connection information inputted by the user by referring to a data file described in characters called a net list.
Where a connection condition of wiring lines includes, for example, an unconnected wiring line, it cannot be discriminated by the CAD system whether the connection condition is based on an intention of the user or arises from an input error. In other words, the condition is not described as an error in the net list. Therefore, the conventional CAD system has a problem in that it does not allow the user to check the condition readily.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wiring connection checking apparatus and method and a recording medium having a program for the method recorded thereon by which a connection condition of wiring lines and terminals of parts can be visually checked readily on a screen.
In order to attain the object described above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wiring connection checking apparatus for a CAD system for designing a circuit on a screen, comprising a wiring updating detection section for detecting, based on wiring connection information inputted by a user of the wiring connection checking apparatus, that a connection condition of a wiring line is updated, a display color changing section for changing the display color of the wiring line or/and the display color of apart terminal connected by the wiring line in response to contents of the updating of the wiring connection information, and a display section for displaying a result of the changing by display color changing section on the screen.
The wiring updating detection section may detect increase or decrease of the quantity of part terminals connected by the wiring line.
With the wiring connection checking apparatus, since the display color of a wiring line on the screen changes in response to increase or decrease of the quantity of part terminals connected by the wiring line, the connection condition of the wiring line can be visually checked readily. Accordingly, the user can check readily on the screen whether or not the connection condition of the wiring line conforms with the intention of the user itself.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wiring connection checking method for a CAD system for designing a circuit on a screen, comprising the steps of detecting, based on wiring connection information inputted by a user of the CAD system, that a connection condition of a wiring line is updated, changing the display color of the wiring line or/and the display color of apart terminal connected by the wiring line in response to contents of the updating of the wiring connection information, and displaying a result of the changing of the display color on the screen.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium on which a computer-readable program used for checking of connection of a wiring line in a CAD system for designing a circuit on a screen, the program causing a computer to execute a wiring updating detection process of detecting, based on wiring connection information inputted by a user of the CAD system, that a connection condition of a wiring line is updated, a display color changing process of changing the display color of the wiring line or/and the display color of a part terminal connected by the wiring line in response to contents of the updating of the wiring connection information, and a displaying process of displaying a result of the changing of the display color on the screen.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements are denoted by like reference symbols.